


Meeting the Family

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius' Poor Table Manners, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: "God I want you,In some chaste, Victorian way.A glimpse of your anklejust kills me"- Clementine von Radics





	Meeting the Family

Sirius could feel the eyes that were undoubtedly boring into Remus' back from the kitchen. He wondered whether he should try to rescue the poor man from his mother. He settled for peeking. It was the Billywigs way out, but he really couldn't seem to come face to face with the woman anymore without something about him being wrong; his appearance, his weight, his posture, his 'infernal smirk'. His father's death probably caused a spike in his mother's unprecedented hatred, for Orion had been tall and pale and lanky as well. 

"Sirius!" As if on cue, his mother bustled into the kitchen, smoothing her skirt as she went. It was a full hooped affair and if he wasn't preoccupied with jumping out of the woman's way, he'd probably have found some time to be embarrassed about it. 

But the moment passed because in the doorway stood the love of his life. He was almost as ungainly and awkward as Sirius himself but somehow, he carried it better. His hands clasped in front of him like the epitome of chastity. Like a vampire, he waited politely to be asked in. Like a vampire he made Sirius' mother swoon in ways he thought were forgotten to the Old Gods. Remus was not a vampire, but he played the part meticulously, he had to. And Sirius could only look on, open mouthed. 

He'd dressed Remus out of his own closet. Fine black trousers paired with a sweeping robe, the severe neck open at the throat. His scars were hidden well, hidden under a strikingly deep blush. Hands balled into unwittingly well hidden paws, scrunching up the fabric at the wrists. Walburga didn't notice. She tried to smile at Remus but she hadn't done it in so long that her jaw looked lopsided. 

Sirius snickered as he took his place behind his boyfriend, hand resting lightly against his lower back. Guiding him seamlessly over to one of the high backed chairs, Sirius pulled one out for them both, either side of the table, 

"Why do you never do anything for your poor old mother." Walburga did her best impression of a kicked puppy as Sirius rolled his eyes, marching down to the other end of the table and pulling out a chair. 

Remus actually had to hide his laughter behind his sleeve, taking uttermost care not to wipe the blush away as he watched the interaction almost in slow-motion. He really did know Walburga was a horrible woman, but for now, guests were more of a concern than what happened behind closed doors, and for that, Remus was thankful. 

Walburgas dark curls bounced as she screamed "Kreacher!"

The house elf promptly appeared, bowing lowly to his mistress before running his eyes along her son's guest with contempt. "The young master has a guest" A ground out, as if the word 'master' took effort to say. Sirius just nodded, his attention flitting between Remus and his mother. 

Remus sat rigidly, the dining chair digging into his back. The only solace, really, was the discomfort of his back. It took away from the fact that Sirius was silently inching his feet up and down his leg. 

***

They'd only just finished their soup when the fish came. Bowls of side dishes piling themselves up in a neat little pyramid at the centre of the table. 

Remus expertly skirted questions about his parentage as he picked at a piece of potato, stuttering only when Sirius lent back in his chair so he could drape both legs over Remus' lap. His face burned as he struggled through the salty fish, trying to think about literally anything else other than Sirius' warm calves pressing against his thigh. 

He was so concentrated on Walburga's intense questioning that he almost didn't notice the snaking tendrils of Sirius' magic probing lightly against his mind. Almost instantly, he was hit with a rapid selection of moving images: Sirius on his back, arching into the space between the bed and Remus' hipbone. Sirius on his knees in the room of requirement. Sirius writhing against his sheets moments before Remus stepped into the foyer of the Black house. 

When Sirius finally drew away, he met Remus' eyes, hot hand heavy under his lashes, mouth open slightly too wide for it to be accidental. Remus broke. Leaping away from the table, chair scraping. Like a deer in the headlights he didn't think before asking: "Would you like me to clear away the dishes Ms. Black?"

Normally, Walburga would have been horrified to be given any suggestion that her house elves were inadequate at any other time. But she wasn't trying to impress Sirius' little friends and she loved any opportunity to make Sirius feel like an inferior son, and one had presented itself for her very use. Whoever this Lupin boy was, he was certainly desirable... 

"Are you courting any women yet, young man?" 

"No, ma'am." Remus felt two sets of eyes on him as he took his wand from his pocket, levitating the dishes to the sink. As they washed themselves he busied himself by checking the cabinets above his head. Sirius' trousers rose, brushing his ankle. He heard a chair scrape almost silently against the parquet floor. Damn werewolf hearing. He couldn't get the sound out of his head for a minute until he felt hot breath against his neck. "Would you like some help?" 

Sirius' breath tickled his ear. 

"N-no I'm almost done here."

"Sirius sit down. Stop harassing the boy." Walburga spit out as Sirius glanced down at Remus' bare ankles for a second time. 

"You know what, I think I'll walk Remus home. It's the gentlemanly thing to do after all."

Walburga grumbled, removing herself from the kitchen to watch the boys wander down the hall to the door. She hadn't come past the dining table when Sirius took a gamble, he pulled Remus close, balancing on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss against his already peeling makeup. His stubble felt like clouds, his scars like the open sky. It felt amazing, the warmest butter beer on the coldest christmas could never compare to this feeling.

***

"I think that went rather well, if you ask me." Sirius snickered. He was still out of breath from sprinting and slithered down the wall to sit on the damp pavement. Number 12 Grimmauld Place shone dimly in the near distance.

"In what world did you think any of that was a good idea?" Remus scrubbed his hand over his face fore letting out a heavy sigh. 

Sirius shrugged, allowing Remus to haul him to his feet. "Yeah, because Prongs owes me five galleons" 

"You put me in the worst position imaginable, for five galleons?!" 

Sirius snickered as he swung Remus' hand lightly. "I can put you in several positions you don't need to pay for."

Remus grinned, dropping Sirius' hand altogether. "I'll race you to the train station." 

"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Watching Remus puzzle over what he'd said wrong was fascinating sometimes, but Sirius couldn't hold back, it was too much. Snorting, Sirius tried to explain: "I'm not waiting two hours to get to your house so I can have really quiet sex next to your parents room."

"Oh... Oh!" Remus finally registered. "Race you to the nearest place that'll let us in for a quickie?"

Remus revelled in the elation the last two hours had given him, spiralling into an almost effervescent high as Sirius started down another darkened street, laughter bubbling around him. Escaping like trapped happiness. 

Remus couldn't help but run after him, posh trousers riding up once more as he set off after Sirius, disappearing down dark street after dark street in search of a seedy motel. But he feared nothing could escape the feeling of Walbura Black's face as Sirius kissed him on the doorstep.


End file.
